A discloses a fiber cleaver that includes a plurality of clamps arranged on a main body and a cover and configured to hold a fiber at two points in the longitudinal direction of the fiber, a sliding member including a disk-shaped blade for making a score on the fiber and configured to move in a direction intersecting the longitudinal direction of the fiber, and a pressing member, disposed on the opposite side of the fiber from the score, for pressing the scored fiber to cut the fiber.
From the viewpoint of protecting a fiber cleaver, it is preferable that the fiber cleaver should be accommodated in a case while the fiber cleaver is not in use. There have, however, been few special cases to accommodate a fiber cleaver. If a fiber cleaver is accommodated in a general purpose case which is not intended to accommodate a fiber cleaver, the fiber cleaver will move inside the case such that the fiber cleaver hits against inner walls of the case while being carried. Disadvantageously, the fiber cleaver may be damaged.